Scout of the Moon
by ClearwaterInnocence
Summary: Season 1-Alex just got her memories back from the Silver Millinium. Now she has to hide who she is while doing her duty as protector of the Sailor Scouts. But she's also in love with Amara who was her love in their past life. Only problem is she hasn't remembered so Alex has to make her fall in love with her again.
1. A Moon Star is Born

Sailor Moon:

Fighting evil by moonlight: a black haired teen in a mini skirt climbs out her bedroom window.

Winning love by daylight: the same girl in a middle school uniform talking with her meatball hairstyled friend unknowingly passed a dirty blonde haired woman.

Never running from a real fight: the girl drops her phone and runs out her house clearly panicked.

She is the one named sailor star: the girl swirled, a yellow mini skirt appearing in a blinding light.

She will never turn her back on a friend; the girl dove into a girl wearing similar clothes in blue to protect her from a flying energy blast

She is always there to defend: the girl snarled, purposely shielding he meatball haired blonde from the group of older human bullies

She is the one on whom we can depend: the girl left behind her books studying for finals, running towards the screams of help from a monster

She is the one named sailor: she raised her hand above her head, gold energy wrapping around the palm.

Sailor Venus: a blonde dove, hitting a volleyball back over the net/the same blond in a miniskirt put her fingers to get lips, ready to attack and defend.

Sailor Mercury: a blue-nette girl flipped the page of her college textbook/the same girl in a miniskirt crossed her arms over get chest, prepared to attack.

Sailor Mars: another black haired girl muttered something as she sat in front of a burning fire/the same girl in a miniskirt held up her hand with a thin piece of paper.

Sailor Jupiter: a brunette happily pulled a cake from the over/the same girl in a miniskirt slammed her hands together, lightening crackling.

Sailor Moon: the meatball blonde ditz screamed as she tripped over air/the same girl in a miniskirt raised a glowing tiara

You can see the powers are so new to her: the girl grasped the glowing necklace tied around her neck

Sailor Star: the girl raised her hand, having her weapon appear in a sparkle of stardust

Fighting evil by moonlight: the girl cried out as the floor disappeared from under her and she started to fall.

Winning love by daylight: her falling sad yanked to a stop because a warm hand grasped her own, unwilling to let her fall.

When the sailors get to help fight: the girl stood in a clutter of teenage girls in miniskirts.

She is the one named sailor star: the girl angrily threw her textbook down on her desk in confusion.

She is the one named sailor star: the girl slowly picked up a picture of her and a dirty blonde woman laughing at each other, neither realizing the picture was taken.

She is the one named sailor moon: the same girl screamed in pure fear, diving on top of the blonde, even as she was now being the one attacked

I'm going to tell you a story. This is my story, about how I changed from a girl on my own, to a woman in love and saving the world. And by saving the world, I mean it literally, as in protecting it from worse dangers then just pollution.

The second part of my story actually started not that long ago but the real story started long before your great-great-great grandparents were even a thought.

My story started a thousand years ago. Yes, a thousand years ago despite the fact that I'm physically in my late teens. Do you really want to know about my life? Let me tell you, it wasn't all fun and games although I have to admit that i wouldn't change it for anything. I became who I was because of my past, and I have the greatest family because of it, even if none of us are actually related.

So different, and yet one thing in common.

We all faced the same great tragedy a thousand years or so ago, reuniting years later.

First, you should probably learn a bit of history and not the super dull kind with multiple dates easily forgotten. A thousand years ago, earth wasn't the only planet with life on it. Life was spread on all the planets in their solar system, spread from the warm watery planet of mercury to the freezing times of the very far planet of Pluto.

However, in this galaxy, there was a star. This was one single star in the whole galaxy compared to the thousand of stars that we see in the nights nowadays. On this star, there was a beautiful and fair queen. But our story is not about this queen, queen of the stars. No, we are talking about her infant daughter...me. That's right, I am a princess of a long dead kingdom. One night, when I was a few months old, everything changed and then, I was far to young to remember it.

Either way, our kingdom was destroyed by a dark evil that speed across our land. My mother had a duty as a queen to stay and try to protect her people. But she also had a duty as a mother. Running through the halls of her palace, she placed the crying baby me into an escape pod and sent me along on my way, but not before giving me a necklace.

It was a beautiful necklace that had passed from queen to princess for multiple generations. As I fled from the star kingdom, only seconds passed before it shattered in the hundreds and thousands of pieces that we know today. Legend has it that the North Star is actually the star the palace, and the star queen last stood before it was destroyed.

Meanwhile, little infant me was landing where my mother knew I would be safe to grow. She knew as long as I lived, the royal line of the stars would live on.

I grew up on the moon as a second daughter to the queen. I became a sister to the moon princess who was about half a year younger than me. We grew up together with a bond that we thought would never severed. But then we got older and time passed...we both fell in love. And no, it was not to each other.

Moon Princess Serenity often watched the earth from the palace gardens and one day, she decided to go. She ended up falling in love with the earth prince

Who was a few years older than us.

I however, realized my sexuality and ended up falling in love with one of the guardians. The guardians are a group of female warriors, each a princess from one of the planets in our silver alliance. I should know the most, I was the strongest as it was my duty to protect the sailor scouts, as that's what they would be called. My life meant nothing, I would protect them and they would protect Serenity. I ended up falling in love with one of these warriors when she arrived for a meeting with the queen. I know, I was only thirteen when we officially met but that made our feelings no less real no matter how young we were. We were destined to be together and that's not just some romance sap I'm insisting I have, it was purely undeniably real. It still is to this day and let me tell you, it was not easy getting to where we are. Maybe I should backtrack and explain to you just who I and these guardians are. As I explained before, it is the sailor scouts sworn duty to protect the princess of the moon, our next queen of the silver alliance as its my duty to protect them. It was my duty to protect all that bore he name 'sailor'. Serenity wasnt just protected because a seer predicted her death before her coronation to queen at her birth. No, there was something about her that made you want to protect her. Serenity was fourteen when it all went downhill. She was a beautiful and kind spirit, wearing a pure white dress with flawless skin, long blonde hair in two buns on her head and the rest falling down her sides, clear blue eyes full of innocence and naivety, a golden upturned crescent moon glowed on her forehead. That was the sign of having the royal bloodline of the moon. I myself, meanwhile, contrasted against her even I'd we were sisters in every way that mattered. I was a few inches taller and had hair as dark as the sky. It fell messily around my shoulders and down my back, bangs falling over my forehead. I had flawless skin and my hair didn't hide the shining five pointer star birthmark glowing on my forehead, proving my heritage as the last member of the star line. I wore a typical sailor outfit, always ready to jump in, protect and defend. My shoes were high heeled yellow boots that stopped just past my ankles. I had lean long legs from all the training I've done so I could fight proudly, my bottom half being protected by a yellow miniskirt halfway down my thigh. A black ribbon bow was on the back, the ribbon also wrapped around the top of my skirt, sort of like a belt. On my hands were white silk gloves that ended at mu wrists. A white leotard covered my chest and I had another black ribbon, this time on my chest. A yellow broach pinned it in the center of my breasts. Around my neck was my necklace that allowed me to transform, the necklace I would someday pass on to my own daughter, should I ever have one considering I loved another woman. The necklace was a five pointer star that seemed to glow with warmth, hanging from a clear black ribbon tied around my neck. The necklace also had a defense mechanism. Only those with the star bloodline is able to control it, literally. If someone else tried to forcibly take it or use it for their own, it can cause devastation across the world. It once destroyed everyone in a hundred mile radius and only my great grandmother wearing the necklace at the time lived. I wore star shaped earring and golden sparkly eyeshadow. A tiara indicating my royal bloodline covered my forehead, well, almost. There was a hole in the center, do everyone could see the glowing star shining brightly. Back to the warriors: Sailor Mercury. She's the smartest scout, one of the four inners that protected the moon princess directly. When I say smart, I mean genius even at fourteen she could have conversations easily with those twice her age about some super study nobody else would understand. She wore a similar outfit to myself. Blue boots decorated her feet, ending at knee height. She also wore a mini skirt in a deep shade of blue, white silk gloves to her wrists, a white leotard with two different shades of blue bows on the back of her skirt and on her chest. A blue checker was on her neck and a golden tiara with a blue sapphire in the center covered her forehead, hiding her royal heritage of mercury. Mercury had short blue hair and big blue eyes, shades darker than Serenity's. Then there was mars. Mars was a fiery girl who was a huge hothead, made since considering her control over fire. She was also the boldest, not afraid to go after what she wanted although her duty as a protector always came fire. She wore high heel pumps, going away from the boots theme. Her mini skirt was vivid red while her ribbons were a dark violet. On her hands were white sill gloves and she wore jewelry, makeup, and a golden tiara with a red gemstone. Her hair was as black as my own but fell straight compared to my messy waves, her hair had a violet tent to it in certain light. Her eyes were dark brown but people can swear if they've been close enough that they're so dark, their more like violet. Jupiter is the strongest of the four inner scouts physically but that doesn't harm her gentle and boy crazy nature. She's super tall for girls her age but we made jokes about how there's just more to love that way. Her chocolate cake is to die for, I practically gain ten pounds just thinking about it. She wore dark green short combat boots style, a green miniskirt, white silk gloves, a white leotard, and pink ribbons. Her brown hair was curly and tied in a ponytail, a few strands falling around her face and dark bottle green eyes. Earrings shaped like roses is what jewelry she wore. Venus was often Serenity's substitute in case someone tried to attack her whenever they left the palace grounds. She's actually the leader of the inner scouts and is very serious about her job as a scout. She sure has changed in the past few years but even she knows when it's time to fight. She wears orange heels with a strap around her ankle, an orange mini skirt, white leotard, silk gloves, and an orange chocker. Add in the bows, makeup, jewelry, and tiara. Her blonde hair is a few shades darker than Serenity's but shorter, falling straight to her waist and usually held out of her face with a big red ribbon. Her eyes were just a shade blue off from Serenity's. They looked different enough from Venus could impersonate the princess when needed. Then they're were the four outer scouts that protected the princess by making sure no threats got into our solar system. The youngest was Saturn who had lived an undetermined amount of lives. She was the scout of death and although I've never met her personally, I still count her as a member of the family since she was a solar sailor scout, despite the fact that she could easily destroy a planet if she wanted to. The most mysterious scout was Pluto who lived alone in eternal youth, protecting the time gates to make sure everything is on track. To bad she didnt see how lives would soon be destroyed. Then there's the two I've actually met: Neptune and Uranus. Neptune is a beautiful woman a year older than us and very graceful. Her color scene is shades of aqua, even matching her aqua hair color and light blue eyes. Of course. I ended up falling for the goddess of wind, king of the skies. Uranus was the fastest and physically stronger than the scouts with a fierce loyalty to the moon. Uranus was only a year older than me, my height reached her chin. If you put her in guy clothing, I wouldn't be surprised if she was mistaken. Uranus wore dark boots and a navy dark blue skirt, white leotard, white silk gloves, and yellow ribbons. She wore solid gold small hoop earrings and lip gloss. Her hair was dirty blonde short in a boyish cut, with a strong jawline. Her dark greenish eyes were what caught my attention the first time we passed each other the day we met in the moon palace. Anyway, those are the sailor scouts, the very same scouts that roam even today after a thousand years, now sworn to protect the earth and our princess. It was a peaceful time during the silver alliance, no harm or greed. But everything changed due to the jealousy of a handmaiden. Her name was Beryl and she lived on earth where she secretly lived Prince Endymion from afar. Her jealousy and rage continued to grow as she realized he had fallen for Serenity on her first visit to earth and so she let darkness overcome her soul. The same evil that destroyed my birthright, my kingdom, was reawakened again due to Beryl. She destroyed everything, laughing in a bloodthirsty way as everyone was splattered before her, "Haha! First the moon shall be mine, then the universe!" Those words used to echo in my dreams, before I even realized what it meant, and who it meant I really was. To conquer the moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome but terrifyingly dark powers of the negaverse. That was the night I first died after witnessing Serenity covering Endymions body after commuting suicide in her grief for his death, sticking his own blade through her chest. The outer scouts were stuck on the outskirts of the solar system and before long, I was the last scout standing. In my anger and grief, I allowed the powers of the stars to be released. It could be very dangerous but my entire life was destroyed at age fourteen, it was to much for me. The pureness of the stars covered the moon, destroying all but the strongest of warriors with darkness in their hearts. When I was done, very few survived: the main one being the seven rainbow warriors, the four guardian protectors of Endymion that betrayed us, and Queen Beryl herself. However, their was a price when using the attack I had, that price was death. It used my very life energy to do what I did and I had none left to go on, nor did I have the will. So i collapsed and let my eyes fluttered close for what I thought would be the last time, all the stars, including my necklace and symbol on my forehead, started to dim. My heart stopped and I laid dead in the rumble, everyone but those on earth had been killed in the slaughter. After my death, although her world was destroyed, Queen Serenity after sealing the negaverse, her last hope was the power of the imperial silver crystal and the crescent moon wand. "Only this crystalline wand can combat the power of the negaverse, never let our enemies get them or the universe is doomed. But most of all, you must protect our dear princess Serena and find Princess Alexis, understand?" "Yes," Luna and Artemis, the queens feline advisors with a crescent moon on their foreheads nodded. In moonbeam crystals, the queen used the rest of her life energy to send the two princess, and the children of the moon to the futures on earth. Our memories would be lost to us all until a time came when we were forced to be awaken should the negaverse ever come back. We were separated across the future country of Japan on Earth although years would pass before we were once again drawn together by fate, our unique past uniting us. The Queen's cat advisors, Luna and Artemis, must find the princess so she will at last be safe. And so our story begins. A thousand years passed before I was born to a middle class couple in the heart of japan. When I took my first cry, nobody noticed the star sign burn on my forehead before it faded, not to reappear for many years to come. That night, as the couple relished over the birth of their daughter, the stars outside started to shine brighter than ever. It was the stars welcoming their princess back. Only months would pass before the moon would glow as well, welcoming the birth of the moon princess many hospitals away. One by one, each of the children of the moon were reborn to a new life here on earth. Endymion was the first, followed by Neptune, Uranus, Jupiter, mars, Venus, mercury, star, moon, and then Saturn. Pluto still lived in eternal youth, watching over us from the gates of time. I grew up unaware of who I was, living with my parents. I was eight when they died in a car crash. It was by pure luck that I survived, unaware of the star glowing on my forehead subconsciously putting a shield around myself. I was put in an orphanage where I grew up until just passed my fourteenth birthday. I didn't have any friends then, I guess I was to different from others, troubled by something I didn't understand in my subconscious. My entire life would change in this year...forever. Shortly after my fourteenth birthday, my social worker managed to track down a relative i didn't know I had. Apparently, my mom was the heiress to this huge company and was like, a millionaire. But she fell in love with dad and my grandparents refused the marriage, so she left. My uncle instead inherited the company after their death when I was ten. He and I struck a deal. He would pay for everything I need with a weekly allowance and I got to live on my own so he didnt actually have to raise me or anything. That was good enough for me, which is how I found myself living in a penthouse in The Juuban district of Japan, where I would meet my destiny...today. It started as any normal school day, although more hectic considering it was my first day at a new school. Yawning, the girl in the bed stretched a hand out from the warmth of her blankets to slump her hand onto her wailing alarm clock to shut it off. Muttering under her breath as she got her bearing, the girl slowly kicked the covers off her revealing a young teenager arching off the bed as she stretched her arms above her head. The girl rolled out of bed and caught herself, standing up as she looked out to the city she now lived in. The girl was beautiful but misunderstood and lonely girl. She was average height for a girl her age, fourteen, with flawless skin. Although she didnt know it, her features spoke of someone from a very...proud and royal family line, and she didnt just get that from her earthern parents. Her eyes were a dark blue coloring, clearly tired with sleep. Still yawning, she stumbled into her bathroom. It only took a few minutes before she came back to her room, twice as large room compared to the orphanage room she shared with five other girls. She wore her new school uniform which included black flats, white socks, long sleeve white shirt and a knee length blue skirt with a ribbon on the back. Alex, the girls name was, yanked her hair into a messy ponytail, letting her bangs fall into her eyes as usual. "Another day." Alex sighed, grabbing her school bag off her desk and locking the door behind her. It wasnt going to be an ordinary school day. "Sorry!" Alex called, nearly running over a man only a few years older than her carrying a box, apparently moving in as she slid into the elevator, clicking the ground floor. Darien shook his head, "Who is that girl?" He muttered, heading into his new apartment. Something about her just struck a cord, like some forgotten memory that he just couldn't bring to the surface. After studying a map of the area last night, I knew the quickest shortcut to school walking. I would leave in the morning and get to school just in time for the bell to ring so I wasn't out of my mind with boredom waiting for it. I was just starting down my final alleyway when I heard a bunch of eight year old boys in a huddle laughing, "Hold still! I can feel its tongue!" One boy laughed. Where were they're mothers? From the looks of their brand new clothes, they sure weren't orphans. There was a squeal of pain and Alex scowled in anger at seeng through the gaps of arms, a little black car. For some reason, Alex had always loved cats more than any other animals, kinda weird considering she's been attacked by a rabid cat as a child. Before she could do anything, someone else walking pass the other end of the alley noticed and ran over waving her first. "Hey, stop it! Leave that cat alone!" The kids ran pass me screaming as the girl picked up the cat. I leaned over her shoulder all quiet and ninja like, to see the little black cat. "Is it okay?" I questioned, causing the bun styled blonde to shriek surprised. I winched at the damage that did to my eardrums. Usually I would've just walked away. I wasn't shy but I wasn't exactly talkative either. But something about this girl...compelled me to want to stop by her. I noticed the cat seemed to start struggling in her arms, scratching at the two bandages like an X over her forehead. "You may want to move the bandages from her head." I suggested, pointing as I stood. "Right!" The girl nodded, quickly removing the bandages. We both gasped as a golden crescent moon was revealed from behind it. Alex blinked in disbelief as the cat retched herself from the blonde, using Alex's head as leverage to jump onto a nearby brick wall. Yeah, safe to say this was not a normal cat. The blonde back away nervously. Alex didnt notice her subconscious decision to step in front of the blonde to protect her should the cat decide to attack. 'These girls...could one of them be the one?' Luna, the one feline advisor to the moon queen, mentally questioning the two girls in front of her. Then the bell for the middle school rang across the street. "Oh great! Now I'm really late!" The blonde wailed, running across the street in a panic. "Hey! Wait up!" Alex called, maybe she could help her to 'Ms. Haruna's' class. Alex spared one last glance over her shoulder at the car before running after the blonde. When she finally arrived to class after tracking it down, the blonde was getting chewed out by their teacher for being late, it was apparently a habit. "Excuse me," Alex interrupted, feeling the weird need to stop the yelling. "Sorry to interrupt but it wasnt the girls fault for being late. I'm new and she was just...showing me around campus but we got deprecated when the bell rung." Alex blinked innocently, using her new girl status to help out. "Really?" The red haired teacher sounded surprised. She sighed, "Alright, Serena, you may take your seat." The blonde, Serena, looked very relieved but also confused as she took her seat near the window. "Class, this is our new student, Alexandria Tsuyou." Teach introduced her. Alex simply bowed in respect to her class and straightened up, carrying her bag in front of her with a bored expression. "Why don't you take a seat behind Serena?" Teach gestured to the only empty seat in the class. Alex nodded and silently took her seat behind the blonde. Serena excitedly turned around to face me as Ms. H started passing out grades from last weeks English test. "Hey, thanks for the save, I'm Serena Tsukunk." She happily held out her hand, eyes looking bright, blue, and innocent. "Alex Tsuyou," Alex said just loud enough to be heard, taking the hand. It was just a flash that only she saw, but she could have sworn when they're hands met...that Serena now wore a white gown with a glowing upturned crescent on her forehead. But just like that, it was gone. Alex shook her head and the image cleared. She was really out of it, must still be tired. She enjoyed sleeping but knew when it was time to get out of bed, even when she didnt want to. "Serena!" Teach was back, angrily holding a test paper with a 30 on it. "You need more studying. There isn't any excuse for failing this exam!" Serena appeared stunned, "I failed? How could that be?" She exclaimed, taking the failed test paper. "Have your mother sign this and return it to me." I let out a low whistle as she walked away, "Did you study at all for that test?" "I did so!" Serena wailed. "Serena," a brunette with a green ribbon in her head beside us sighed in a thick accent. "But I hate to study," Serena moaned. The day continued on as a school day would, Alex supposed. She ended up on the roof to eat her lunch. She preferred it up here since it was closer to the sky. She actually preferred it more at night, she was closer to the moon and stars she oh so loved that way. After school, she was walking along the grounds, flipping through a fantasy book she'd brought wormy her with a bored expression on her face. "Chill out, Serena. It's just one lousy test. It's not like it's the end of the world or something," the brunette named Molly told her blonde haired friend. "Is she still crying abut her test?" I pulled to a stop, closing my book. "I'll be grounded for life if my mom finds out!" Serena continued to wail, sitting on the sidewalk of the school. "She'll cut my allowance and I won't get to play the new Sailor V game." Alex flinched at the quick paced footsteps stopped beside her. A boy from our class, a huge nerd named Melvin, "Hey Serena, I heard about your test. Want me to be your tutor?" He asked hopefully. Seems like someone had a little crush on our resident blonde. Alex subconsciously narrowed her eyes. It was just an inner feeling that something wasnt right about Serena being with anyone like Melvin. But just as quickly as it came was it gone. Alex shook it off, thinking for was just one of her weird bizarre feelings for something that she would never understand. "About as much as a toothache." Serena muttered, sharing Alex's unsaid views of said situation. "You're such a dweeb, Melvin. She doesn't need a tutor, she needs a trip to the mall to get her mind off this." Molly gasped as she decided something. "Tell your mom you're at my house studying!" She was going to solve a school issue by avoiding schoolwork? Melvin seemed stumped, "You're going shopping? What's more important than your grades? I didn't study and I only got a ninety five? How will I explain this to my parents?" Alex scowled, he was complaining? She made a solid C average, he should be happy. "Do we care?" Molly questioned. Serena let out a loud wail. Alex sighed and patted the blonde's head. "It'll be alright." Serena's wailing died down to a whimper, feeling as if she was safe with the slightly taller girl beside her. "She's completely right, Serena." Molly said in her thick accent, waving a dismissive hand. "We'll go shopping and you'll mom would've forgotten all about that dumb test when you've got home." Serena sniffled as Alex tugged on her pigtail as if it was something she'd usually have done even though that was the first day they've met. "Do you really think so?" Serena asked hopeful. "I know so! I saw some major awesome boots on sale!" Molly was getting excited at the thought. "We can get ice cream and then shop some more!" Alex started walking away as the two girls started squealing over jewelry or something, flipping open her book again. She had gotten quite good at dodging people as she walked with her head down, not understanding that she had left a piece of her heart behind. Besides, she had never been exactly good at the while girl bonding thing, not like she ever had a girl to bond with to begin with. She didnt get far because Serena and Molly was suddenly hooking one of her arms with theirs, practically dragging her to the gates of the school. "Hey, what's going on?" Alex protested although she didnt struggle. "You're going to the mall with us." Molly stated in a 'duh' voice. "You're our new friend so we need to spend some time together. It's only right," Serena grinned all innocently. Alex sighed and allowed them to drag her off until they reached a jewelry store that Molly's mom apparently owned. They finally let her go as they reached the entrance. Able sighed once again as she straightened up, finally tucking her book into her bag. She wold just have to wait and read it later. How many times did she actually go out with girls her age that wanted her along. Inside, the store was completely overcrowded with multiple woman fighting over different pieces of jewelry. Alex wondered if it was always like this or if this was just a really good day. "What's going on?" Serena asked, seriously confused. Alright, so apparently this wasnt an everyday thing. Good. Alex meant, it was good for business and all but it was far too hectic. Somewhere along the way, Alex guessed the three of them ended up getting separated. Checking out the jewelry but uninterested in any she saw, she suddenly pulled to a stop when she saw one lying on in a glass case beside two others. It wasnt on a pillow or anything like the others, it was just sitting there like it had been placed there by mistake...like it was waiting for something, or someone. Fastened to a thin clear black ribbon that looked like it could rip at any give moment although she somehow realized it was much stronger than it looked, was a five pointer dim star. It was...fascinating to her. "She something you like?" Alex jumped surprised, seeing Molly's mom was now in front of her. Usually she didnt want to be a bother and would say no but something abut this necklace drew her in. "Yeah, can I see that place?" She asked, pointing at the necklace in the case. The woman seemed surprised to see the necklace and confused. "You know, I don't remember this being apart of our collection. Tell you what, if you like it, you can have it for free." She suggested, pulling the necklace out of the case. She set it down in my hand, unknowingly giving me the key to my future and destiny. Alex palmed it gently and nodded, who was she to say something against something free, "I'll take it." Without second though, she tied it around her neck. Molly's mom disappeared to sell more jewelry. I turned to go looking for Serena and Molly. Nobody noticed the necklace seemed to start glowing, apparently happy at being where it belonged after so many centuries. Alex winched as their was a I'd increasingly familiar scream, "TWENTY CARATS, TEN DOLLARS!" Alex let out a low whistle and dove out of the way by some hidden instinct she hasn't realized she possessed. All the women in the store were suddenly stampeding t fight over whatever it was that was so expensive and yet being sold so cheep. Heck, they could sell that and get some real dough out of it. Pressing herself tightly against the wall, she forced herself passed people, relieved when she finally got out of the store. Way to many people for her taste. "Alex, you're leaving to?" Serena was standing outside. "Yeah, is rather not be between those women and what they're fighting over." Both Serena and Alex sighed at the same time and started to walk in the same direction. They lived a few streets away, go figure. Serena lived in the sunburns and Alex lived closer towards the shopping district. "It was a ring," Serena moaned in misery, pulling her failed test grade out of her bag. "Still thinking abut the grade, huh?" Alex sighed, already knowing the answer. "Yeah...how can I show her another flicked test!" Serena wailed, crumbling the paper and wailing as she threw it over her shoulder. "Hey, watch it!" A guy walking behind us exclaimed as the paper ball bounced off his head. Serena turned to apologize. Alex stopped as well, only to gasp surprised when her shoulder bumped into someone else passing by. She almost fell backwards, hands swinging in hopeless hope of gaining her balance. She did but only because someone grabbed her hand and yanked her back to her feet. "What a jerk, he didnt even stop to help you." The woman passing scowled as she made sure Alex was standing right, glaring at the back of the retreating man that had nearly knocked her off her feet. The woman wore the male uniform to a local prestigious high school for the gifted. Alex wasnt sure why but she knew this was a girl despite the male lookalike. She has short messy dirty blonde hair in a boyish. The starting feature was the dark jade green eyes turning down to look at her. "Are you alright," Alex tired red with the almost strange familiar feeling that she's been in this position before. Realizing shed been asked a question, Alex stuttered, focusing manly of the warmth on her arm where the woman had her hand holding her up. "Yea...yeah, I'm alright." She finally got out. The woman sighed, liking surprisingly relieved over a stranger. Alex was surprisingly disappointed when the woman let her arm go. But then the woman reached over, tugging on a strand of Alex's hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "Good thing, star beam," star beam, that echoed in my head. For a second, Alex cold hear another far away voice identical to the woman's saying the same. Before Alex could question it, Serena was grasping her elbow and dragging her away screaming something about a jerk. "Uh, thanks miss!" I called over my shoulder as I was dragged away. Back in front of the jewelry store, Amara shook her head confused. "Why was I so concerned about that one girl?" She'd never been like that before. Amara couldn't help but chuckle thinking of her flushing expression. "Either way, she sure was entertaining." Amara tucked her hands in her pocket and started walking away. For reasons she couldn't understand, her and the dark haired guy the blonde had been yelling at we're glaring at each other as they passed. Hours later, "Ugh, I'm exhausted," Alex moaned, falling back on her bed with her arms stretched above her head. Her homework now finished was neatly placed on her desk ready for tomorrow. She yawned tiredly. "Maybe...maybe I'll just take (yawn) a little nap." She rolled over onto her side, eyes fluttering close. Alex was drifting off when I heart another voice. "Princess," Alex sat up surprised. "Whose there?" Alex demanded, now wide awake. She rolled off her bed, going into an automatic fighting position she didnt even realize she knew. "I'm right here." Alex jumped again. It sounded like it was right beside her but there was nothing there. She turned with fists raised, only to sign in relief when she realized it was just the mirror behind her. "Alexis," the voice whispered again. It sounded like it was echoing in her head. "I'm not playing games and my name is Alexandria." Alex snarled, glaring at herself in the mirror. Eyes slowly widened because she could swear that her new necklace...was glowing. "My apologies, princess," necklace spoked. Things were silent for a moment. Then Alex shrieked, falling to her knees and grasping her desk. She just looked over the desk and not her mirror with a clear look of horror. "This can't be happening. I've been studying to hard, my necklace is not speaking to me in my head." Alex whimpered. "Of course I am." Necklace sounded offended. Alex dropped her head on her desk, muttering about not getting enough sleep at night. "You can just call me necklace as I have I official name. You don't know how long I've been waiting to find you." Alex's head shot up, "What do you mean 'find me'"? "I've been around for many generations. You are the chosen one to wear me. I am here to make sure you don't stray from your path." "What des that even mean?" Alex moaned in confusion. "Listen, only the one destined for me is able to wear me. Otherwise, you'll have been killed from the wearing something that wasnt meant to be yours." "You're not making since at all!" Alex exclaimed, angrily standing up and slamming her hands on the desk. "You, my dear Alex, is the Sailor Scout of the Stars," Alex stared dumbly at herself for a few moments. "I went to sleep, didnt I? And these is just one big dream." She decided, scowling as she dropped onto her bed. "You are now dreaming, Alexandria!" She winched at the loud voice echoing in her head. "That jewelry store you were at earlier was practically reeking of negative energy. I have a feeling that the people there are about to be way in over their heads." Alex froze, "Jewelry store? Molly lives there!" Necklace took this as an opportunity, "Yes, Molly will be in big trouble soon. And you are able to help her." "And just how am I supposed to do that?" Alex scoffed. "You will fight because its the destiny. Sailor Star, defender of the moon, fighting in the name of the stars, protector of all who claim the title, 'Sailor Scout'. A great darkness is here on earth and I all be by your side in helping you defeat them. You are Sailor Star and it is your sworn duty to defend the princess of the moon, to protect the sailor scouts who fight to protect her." "I don't believe this." Alex moaned, tugging hard on her hair in plain confusion. "I'll show you and you'll know what to do. Just say 'Star Prism Power." Figuring it was just a dream and nothing would actually happen, she repeated it. Anyone passing outside looking up at her window or passing the door to her bedroom, would have seen a golden light shining through the cracks. Alex was lifted off her feet by a surprisingly comforting light. She didnt even shriek as her school clothes practically melted off her body. The light was so intense although she could see clearly, anyone else would have been temporarily blinded, protecting her modesty. A rope made out of stars came forward and warped itself tightly around her chest, melding together. In a flash, a white leotard with a black bow on the chest appeared. With surprising flexibility, my leg stretched far over my head as I arched my back. Yellow ropes of stars melded around my feet, creating high healed boots that stopped at her ankles. Lowering her leg, a star belt wears around her waist, stretching and melting the together. In another flash, a yellow mini skirt and black bow on the back appeared. She bowed over at the waist, star shaped earrings appearing on her ears and golden sparkling eye shadow on her eyelids. A rope of stars formed a golden tiara with a large hole in the center that showed a golden star on her forehead. She suddenly straightened up, thrusting her head back. Her hair broke from its ponytail, falling messily down her back, bangs loosely on her forehead, long strands falling over her shoulder and around her face. There was anther flash of light before she reappeared in her bedroom. Good thing she lived alone because her shriek was echoing. She fell onto her knees clutching at her scalp, memory after memory of a forgotten past flashes through her head. Memories of a moon kingdom, playing with a blonde princess, training with female warriors, falling in love with one of then, and finally dying to try and get revenge on her fallen comrades. "Princess, are you prepared?" All the memories of her past life had flooded back to her in those seconds. "I'm ready," she said, slowly standing up straight. She was no longer Alexandria Tsuyou, she wasn't Princess Alexis of the long dead star kingdom. No, she was Sailor Star, fighter of the moon, sworn defender of the moon princess, fierce protector of the Sailor Scouts. And it was her duty to rise again from the ashes to so what she was born to do. Star forced open her bedroom window and climbed out onto the fire escape. With amazing speed and agility, Star climbed to the rod and started roof hopping until she reached the familiar jewelry store. Star put a hand behind her back and when she withdrew it, she had a glowing star, like a ninja star, in her hand. With amazing accuracy from long years of training, she cut a perfect circle not the glass. Reaching her arm in, she unlatches the window and let herself in, crouching over on the edge. Down below in the actual store was a mess. There were unconscious women, all wearing at least one piece of jewelry. "Help me!" That was Molly. She appeared to be the only one awake by that didnt help considering she was pinned to the wall by a freakishly long arm that belonged to an obvious negaverse drone. The woman, if you could call her that, crackled with laughter. "Soon you and your kind will crease to exist! Once Queen Beryl unleashes the negaverse, she will destroy you all!" Molly screamed again, unable to help herself. Star ever so narrowed her eyes, legs tensed. She was prepare to jump the negaverse woman and save Molly. But that plan was on hold when the doors suddenly slammed open, the shadow figure of a girl in the doorway. "Let her go!" The teen spoke bravely, her looks covered by he shadows of the night behind her. Who did she think she was? It was clearly a girl from the high voice and body that was clearly in the mist of going from a girl to a woman. "And who are you?" The woman scowled, unimpressed. The girl seemed to stutter. Aww man, if this s her first fight then she's done for. At that moment, the clouds in front of the moon seemed to move on, unblocking the moonlight. Star's eyes slowly widened as she recognized the teen in the doorway. Those blonde pigtails and those bright blue eyes. Only Princess Serenity looked like that, the feeling that drew me in to her. Without a doubt, this was Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom. But the big question. Why was the wearing a Sailor Suit? Thinking hard on it, I realized the other scouts mustn't have awakened which meant Serenity was going to try and fight on her own? And who knew if she even realized who she really was. Wait, no...Sailor V. She was on a poster of a few stores we passed earlier that day. Although her outfit was different, she knew it was Sailor Venus, scout of beauty. But what was she doing when she should be hear protecting her princess? Unless she was doing that thing where she pretended to be the princess to protect her. Star was knocked from her thoughts as Serenity gathered her bearing under the light of the full moon. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice! And I say, m behalf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" She did this weird motion with her arms. Alright, it was official. She clearly had no idea who she really was. "Sailor Moon," the woman scoffed. "Never heard of yo and I'm sure I never will again! Arise, my children and serve the great powers that is the negaverse!" The first thought in Star's mind was they were frieken zombies. That's what they actually looked like, completely unaware of their own movements. Moon cried out, falling against a pole as she was surrounded. A low growl erupted from Stars throat as she stood, about to do what she was born to do. "I don't want to play this game anymore!" Mon wailed. Star recognized the wail, stunned that she hasn't before. Serena wore the same pigtails. Alright, so her new friend was the princess she protected in another life, she could live with that. Moon looked up seeing a spark of gold above her. A girl her age dressed like her, only in black and gold, flipped off the ledge and landed easily in front of her. Her arm was outstretched as a way to keep the woman from reaching the moon girl behind her. It wasnt surprising she fell so easily. She had never fought before, not when she had a whole team of protectors. "Who are you?" The woman, Morga, snarled. This was getting ridiculous, all these people showing up. "Protector of Sailor Scouts everywhere," her bangs covered her eyes, her voice barely a whisper but easily heard, "Defender of the moon, I am known as Sailor Star," she raised her head to reveal fierce blue eyes. "And I will take you down!" Morga crackled with laughter, her arm growin in length as it attacked Star. It grabbed tightly onto her wrist but she wasnt going down without a fight. She brought her knee up with the intent of stabbing her heel into the woman's stomach. Only that plan was ruined due to a flash of red. It cut the woman's arm, causing her to pull away. Beside my foot stuck in the ground was a red rosé. It certainly acted more deadly than a regular rosé. Morgan's arm was cut and it looked thornless. Stars head snapped up to where it had came from. Next to the window she came in at was a man...in a tuxedo, white mask, and a top hat. "You've got to be kidding me." Star groaned. Who ran around fighting in a tuxedo. That was ridiculous! The man announced himself as "I am Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Scouts, look into your heart and find the warrior within. It is your destiny." "I already know my destiny," Star scowled, not appreciating someone stealing her thunder. Oh wait, no, Jupiter would be the closest t having thunder power, with all her lightning. Wonder where she was when you ended her. Star clapped her hands over her ears as Moon started to wail, the shriek echoing much louder than it should have. Guess that shriek had to be good for something, other than letting you know where she was. "Moon...Tiara...Magic!" She screamed behind Star. Her eyes slowly widened in stunned amazement as her glowing tiara spun passed me. It slammed into Morga wh screamed in rage. I let it a low whistle. Serenity had always been god at the discus, maybe Moon inherited those talents. "You have done well, Sailor Scouts and now Molly's mother and all the other women are free. Others will test you. Do not be afraid. I will fight with you." He disappeared it the window. Star scowled, putting her hands on her hips, "Who does he think he is?" Star was a gel but she could fight! As least she sent need to throw flowers to do so. "What a hunk." Star could practically see hearts in her eyes. She recognized Luna who walked up to her. At least she knew Luna was sticking around Serenity. She wouldn't mention her being the princess, for her own safety. Star knelt down on own knee beside her, scratching the familiar spot behind her ear. It was still amusing watching her act like a real house cat. "Take care of her, Luna." She whispered. Luna looked up surprised. She had vague memories of a Sailor Scout but all she remembered was few images of her always near the Moon Princess who she could never see the face to, just a white dress. Star was quick to leave while moon was busy obsessing over cape by. At home, Star detransformed and dropped on her bed, groaning in exhaustion. "We'll that went well." Necklace said cheerfully. Alex groaned into her pillow. Not bothering to get dress for bed, she went straight to sleep. The next morning at school, Molly was talking about a dream she had with two Sailor girls coming to recur her. Nobody noticed my desk was closer towards Serena's, both of us sleeping on our desk from our late night out, not that Serena knew it was Alex who had joined her. Alex yawned and drifted off to sleep, her senses in overdrive so she knew no dangers were approaching that could cause possible harm to her reincarnated princess.


	2. Talk Radio

Talk Radio:

It had been one week since the incident at the jewelry store. One week since I've moved here. One week since I realized I was a reincarnated warrior princess. One week since my new friend was princess I was destined to protect has decided to play hero. One week later and I'm sitting perched on my bed late at night listening to a new radio program Molly and Serena have been raving about. The dark suppose to be romantic voice spoke from the radio on my purple bedside table, "Good evening all you night owls. It's the midnight hour and you know what that means. Time for the love line. Tonight we have a very special love letter from a very special lady, reaching out to a long lost flame whom she would like to get in touch with again. It's signed, 'Hopeful Haruna." Alex blinked at her radio, stretching out on her stomach. She wore pajama pants and an old t-shirt plus her necklace. "Isn't that the name of your English teacher?" necklace spoke up. Alex nodded, leaning her chin on her elbow, "Yeah but there's no way it could be her. That's just...weird," "You humans are a strange species." Alex sighed with a bored expression, "So I've been told." The DJ startled to speak again in that low and deep voice, "Before I read the letter, I would just like to remind all of you listeners that the love lines always wants to help the lovelorn. Write us. If we read your letter on the air, we'll give you a romantic prize." Alex groaned, flipping over on her back, "Love sucks." She decided. Necklace stated, "You're just depressed because you don't know where Uranus is in this time." Alex sat up scowling, "Have you been spying on me," "I'm attached to your neck. What do you think I do all day?" Alex groaned and fell back onto her pillow."Dear Lost Love, it's been many years since we last saw each other but you are never far from my heart." Alex pulled her pillow over her face. "Help me out, necklace." Her voice was muffled by the pillow. "As you wish, Princess." The necklace glowed and the lights turned out. Stretching out one last time, Alex wiggled under the covers and fell into a fitful sleep. The next morning, Alex used her shortcut to get to school, making it through he doors just as the tardy bell rung. Alex looked fee her shoulder as the door started closing behind other students that followed her in. Eyes slowly widened as she saw someone walking past the schoolyard...Uranus. But people walked past and the door closed, blocking my connection. "Alex, come on!" Molly called, interrupting her thoughts. Alex forced the thoughts from mind as she followed her into the classroom. If it was truly Uranus then they would meet again. After all, Sailor Scouts had a way of being dragged together. How else would you explain her and Serena becoming friends just before she got her memories back? If things went like that, they'd probably end up meeting the next Sailor Scout without even knowing it. Well. She would remember her from her looks but Serena wouldn't or else she would have already talked to her about it. She never could keep her mouth shut when she really wanted to say something. At least she was able to keep the Sailor secret a secret. We sat in class for about ten minutes or so and our teacher still hasn't shown up. It was the first time she'd been in class without some kind of teacher in front. That was when Serena ran in, quickly taking her seat beside Alex, breathing hard from a normal morning race to school. "Where is she?" Serena exclaimed surprised when she realized there was no teacher ragging on her for being late again. "Mss H. Never missed class." Alex narrowed her eyes. This was very unusual for the teacher, she was actually usually here far earlier than everyone else. It was out of character...like Molly's mom last week who ended up not actually being her mom. "Keep an eye out just in case. She could just have a human sickness or slept in" Alex nodded in agreement. She would wait until she was sure that the Negaverse was somehow involved. "If she's out, we'll get a substitute!" Molly said. "Free day!" Serena squealed. Alex sighed and leaned her chin on her palm, "Shouldn't they have shown up by now." She was getting bored. "Maybe she'll let me read my report on yellow earth worms to the class!" Melvin exclaimed. That was it. If that boy pulled out a report on earth worms, she was getting her heavy text book and throwing it at his head. Everyone was stumped when Miss H finally stumbled into class. She practically tripped on her way to her desk. Alex narrowed her eyes as the class started muttering to each other. "Hi," Miss Haruna finally spoke in a low and clearly sleep filled voice. She flipped open her roll book, "Anyone not present, raise your hand now. Who cares? Read chapters 1 to 35 in any book you want, then wake me up whenever the last bell goes off. Good night everybody." She yawned greatly before falling asleep at her desk. "Maybe one of us should go get the principle, don't you think?" Melvin asked, the most concerned for our teacher. Princess, I feel some powerful dark vibes coming from her." I know, Alex thought, this isn't a natural sleep. "But it's way more fun to stay here and watch Miss H snore away!" Serena was still new to the Sailor world and didnt remember her past. So it wasnt surprising she didnt recognize the powerful behavior shifts you see in people with the negaverse involved. Alex sat there studying Miss H with a keen eye but it was hard to discover what could be the cause with her slumped over her desk like that. A half hour passed and she stayed quiet, not taking bigger eyes off the sleeping teacher. That's when a teacher next door came over to complain since the rest of the class was so loud. The teacher tried shaking our teacher awake but all that did was knock her to the floor. She kept snoozing away. An ambulance was called and she freaked out. The entire side of this school building was pressed against the windows. We watched as Miss H was lifted into an ambulance on a stretched, still snoozing away. "Maybe she has sleeping sickness?" Melvin suggested but Alex wasnt so sure. She wasnt even sure if sleeping sickness was a real thing. "I've never seen a teacher fall asleep at her desk before." Serena said beside me. "Maybe she stayed up too late listening to that new show, The Love Line. I'm feeling kind of beat myself, it went on way past midnight." Molly considered. The Love Line? It couldn't be, over half the area listened to that program so why was Miss H the only one it affected? "I still think that calling the medics was a bit much. She only fell asleep." Serena said. "Serena!" Alex exclaimed, not really surprised although she was unheard, drowned out by Molly and Melvin yelling at the blonde. "What are we supposed to do now that classes are cancelled." Serena whined. "I'm sure we'll figure something out." Alex couldn't get the negaverse out of her head although she had to try. She would wait until next time something happened. She would slowly connect the dots to find out exactly how everything was being done and if it was connected to the negaverse. Since there was really no point in school that day since everyone was so distracted, classes were cancelled. "I've got a special project I'm working on." Molly said excited. Her, Serena, and Alex were just walking down the street together with no real destination in mind. "I'm going to guess this project isn't for school." Alex said. No one could be that excited for a school project. "Of course not. I have to write the perfect letter do it will get read on the air by the Love Line Dj." Alex narrowed her eyes, could Molly be the possible next victim of the Negaverse? She would have to keep a close watch on the brunette. "But you don't even have a boyfriend." Serena protested. Alex blinked, stumbling over her feet, "Wait, let me get this straight. You don't have a boyfriend but you're going to try and get on a romantic radio program." Molly happily nodded, "That's why I'm going to invent one!" Serena started blushing as she grinned. "You can make the perfect guy! Handsome, smooth, totally cool." Then Serena had her hourly klutz attack and ran into someone. Of course, she fell back into Alex and she was knocked back from the force of the slightly shorter teenage girl. Alex was prepared to spin around and catch herself on her hands. But she was stopped by warm arms before she could start. "We have got to stop meeting like this." The dirty haired blonde smirked, amusement in her eyes. She had been casually walking around looking for something to do when she saw the blonde knocked the dark haired girl back. Amara had reacted before she could think, catching the girl as she fell. Alex blinked surprised...Uranus. She looked exactly the same as she always had. Her clothes were clearly different to for into modern times. She could easily be mistaken for a guy but that was normal the very few times I had seen her without her leotard and miniskirt. "Are you alright?" Alex's once lover asked concerned, brushing the bangs out of Alex's eyes in an extremely familiar way. She had done it multiple times before, in a different lifetime. "Uh, ye-yeah I'm fin-fine." Alex stuttered, cursing herself mentally as she turned red. Uranus was the only one who ever made her feel like this. No wonder she never has crushes before she remembered her past. Why would she like someone else when a girl a year older than she could make her feel like such. Uranus pulled me up so I was steady on my feet with that familiar smirk that made Alex's heart speed up. Even centuries later she still made her feel this way. "Do you always fall over like that?" It wasnt surprising, both times they met in this life was when she saved her from falling. "Only on my off days." Alex muttered shyly. She was never shy, not unless it was her involved. She smirked,

"Since we keep meeting like this, I'm Amara." She took my hand. For a second, we were back on the moon, when we first met. Actually, we were about this age the first time the two met in their first life. Acting on instinct from a time she couldn't remember, Amara bowed over and kissed the back of Alex's hand. Alex was beet red considering this was just how they first met. Amara was clearly confused at her own actions, clearly she didnt completely remember her past life, not surprising. And since only Sailor Moon and Sailor V was heard, she hasn't awakened her Sailors powers either. "The names Alexandria, but call me Alex." She quickly corrected. Just like in her past, Alex preferred the shorten version of her name. "Alex it is, but I think your friend is about to have a panic attack." Alex came back to the present, snapping out of it. True, Serena was screaming at the tops of her lungs about someone not being cool. Alex's eyes widened slightly, Prince Endymion. Justine them, he wore modern clothes. But his face was still the same as remembered. We stared at each other as he passed and even then, Alex watched as he disappeared into the crowd, ignoring Serena shrieking her head off. Amara however, narrowed her eyes as they darkened. She yet to fully recognize the feeling of pure jealousy running through her veins. All she knew was she certainly didnt like the small girls attention to be on another. She had to get Alex to focus on her, a devious smile appeared on her face.

Serena grabbed Alex's hand with the intent to drag her off, only Alex was pulled back by another hand on her other wrist. Alex was quiet surprised when she was pulled back, an arm winding around her hip. Her face turned ten different shades if red as lips pressed against her cheek. "I'll see you later, Starbeam." She whispered into her ear. Smirking and proud of herself, Amara walked away, feeling Alex's gave on her back. "Who was that guy?" Both Serena and Molly demanded of Alex who was still blushing. The two girls tried shaking her out of it but she was too far gone. Even in a different lifetime apparently, the two were destined to meet. Like Serena and Darien although Darien kept bullying Serena and she kept yelling at him. Either way, Alex knew she was still in love with Uranus...Amara. That night, Alex was relieved when she finally closed her textbook. Man, she hated homework but it had to be done if she wanted to stop relying on her uncle when she was older. Alex groaned into her pillow when the phone rung. She groped her bedside table till she grasped the phone. "Hello?" Her voice was muffled by the material of the pillow. "Al? Meet me at the corner. You're the closet and I don't want to go alone." Serena whined at me. "Go where?" Alex groaned, already rolling over to the edge of her mattress. She held the phone between her cheek and shoulder, tugging her shoes on. "The radio station! Im going to personally deliver them my letter, they'll have to play it!" Alex shook her head, "Alright, I'll be there." It wasnt surprising. This was Serena after all. At the radio station, "That doesn't make since." Alex protested narrow eyed. "For the thousandth time, there's no program called Love Line at this station. Now go home." The security guy demanded, grabbing our shoulders and pushing us away. "Don't touch her." Alex snarled, her inner protective Sailor coming to the surface. "Come on, lets just go." Serena looked dejectedly at her letter she wrote in hand. "Princess," Necklace warned. I know. That night, Alex turned away from her clock just as it struck midnight, to the radio program the Love Line played on. "It's the Midnight hour." The familiar DJ aired "I was right. There's no way this doesn't have anything to do with the negaverse." Alex declared. "We've better be concerned about the next victim though." Alex thought on it. "Miss H was the victim...and she was on the program the night before!" She realized. "So whoever they read tonight will be the next victim!" "Tonight our special love letter is to a lucky mystery man from a secret admirer named Molly." Alex continuously banged her hand against her dresser from where she sat on her carpeted floor. She shouldn't be surprised. This was just her luck after all. "Remember listeners, we'll read one special reader every night and the lucky winner gets a beautiful prize delivered the next morning." Alex straightened up. Now, why would the negaverse waste time sending out prizes? Unless the prizes actually did something...Molly! The next day, Alex was eyeing the small package Molly was proudly holding. To bed it couldn't be a real prize. Now that Alex was near it, she could practically sense the evil coming off it. Nobody normal would realize anything was different, Serena probably felt like something was off but brushed it off since she wouldn't really know what it meant. "What did they send you? Hurry and open it!" It was almost positive that Serena was more excited than Molly. She happily opened it to reveal a beautiful purple flower. It was similar but different to what we had on the moon kingdom, certainly not a flower easily found on earth. It made Alex think, sometimes the deadliest of poisons are concealed by the most beautiful of things. It was surprising when Serena was the first to realize something. "Hey, gangs the exact same flower Miss H was wearing yesterday." "She was, wasn't she?" Alex muttered. That was the whole point. Find people and send out the flowers to collect their energy. Of course, that was when Molly decided to pass out after clipping the flower to her shirt, quickly followed by Serena who tried shaking her awake. That night, "This sucks," Alex struggled to open the side door to the radio station with a bobby pick. It took many trial and error for over an hour before she finally managed to get the door to swim open. Inside, the place was surprisingly deserted as the door closed behind her. She turned one corner and realized where everyone was. Completely passed out and sleeping all over the floor like they'd just dropped where they stood was dozens of different people. Stepping over one guy and hoping he wouldn't be bothered by her...borrowing...it, she stole his green hat. It covered her face, tucking her long tail of hair into the back as to not reveal its true length. Even though the hat was bulging. Her hair may not be as long as Serena's but it was still longer than most. Alex made her way, carefully stepping over people. The speakers on the walls started talking, the DJ, "This is from Pam. To a wonderful husband that she loves with all her heart." Hopefully Pam would never receive her little...prize. Realizing things were louder, Alex carefully peeked around the corner to see a familiar blonde storming into the room despite the woman's protest. Although her hair was shorter and she wore heels, it was clearly Serena. Especially the way she stumbled before she fell into her chair across from the DJ. DJ turned out to be Jedeite, a once man from earth who loved Sailor Mars but betrayed her in the end. Serena spoke into the microphone in a way only she could, "Attention all Love Line fans, stop listening to the show. It's dangerous to your health. Turn your radioed off right now if you know what's good for you. And burn those left line, they're really dangerous!" She ignored Jadeites protests. "They sap the energy right out of you. Get rid of them!" His protests fell on dead ears. "Don't listen to this imposter, ladies! He doesn't even know what loves about. He doesn't care one but about your hopes and dreams. He's just using you!" Of course, that's when the woman had to make her appearance. Alex stepped into a room and quickly transformed. Seeing a microphone, she grabbed it and swung it out the door. Luckily, now Sailor Moon, already passed the doorway. The mike hit the woman, knocking her over. "Sailor Moon, you go deal with blondie. I'll meet you up there after I'm finished dealing with this witch." Star announced, one hand on her hip, her hair now free to surround her face. "Er, right!" Sailor Moon nodded, quickly chasing Jedeite to the roof. Although she didnt remember Star, it was clear her instincts told her she could be trusted. "And who are you?" Fro snarled. Star sighed, time to get this over with. "I am a protector, a light that shines in the dark to guide those who are lost. I am Sailor Star, defender of the Sailor Scouts, Scout of the Stars, and Protector of the Moon Princess." She said this in a low whisper, feeling the power well up. Star and Fro got into a huge fight. At one point, Star got flung through a window, large cuts slicing into her skin and ripping her leotard. That was when she decided enough was enough after exchanging blows for five minutes and fighting to not allow Fro up to the roof. But you should have seen how bad Fro looked. Star put a hand behind her back and retracted a shining golden razor sharp star. Only this time, she pressed her lips against it in a gentle kiss in the center. It's glow seemed to brighten even more. "Starlight, star bright." She whispered, sending it flying with a flick of her wrist. Fro screamed as the star pierced her, cutting straight through her heart. The light was to pure for something so dark and couldn't exist with it piercing her. She was turned into stardust scattered across the floor and sent to the mercy of the air. Hearing wailing from the rooftop, Star was quick to run up there. She was happy with her enhanced speed and agility in this form. By the time she got there, Jedeite was leaving, a red rise stinking out from the ground. "I missed the fight." Star groaned, always eager to get her frustrations out. "Who is she, Luna?" Moon asked, seeing Star rooftop away. "Sailor Star is said to have been the closest to the Moon Princess and protector of all the scouts." Luna explained, narrowing her eyes. It wouldn't be surprising if this girl knew where the princess was. The next day, Alex yawned, propping her feet on the desk with a bored look on her face at the humorous event. Molly was running around clutching a paper that was Serena's love letter to tuxedo mask. Serena was chasing her insisting it was her homework. Miss H was chasing after her insisting on reading it to the class since Serena never did her homework. Alex yawned again and folded her arms behind her head. This was just the secret life of the girl known as Sailor Star. But right now, she'd settle for being plain old Alexandria Tsuyou. Alex drifted to sleep to the wails of Serena, her necklace glittering around her neck.


End file.
